


A Night at the Inn

by Aleutian_Light



Series: Final Fantasy XV Ficlets [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Shower Sex, Slight Power Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleutian_Light/pseuds/Aleutian_Light
Summary: A continuation of sorts of "A Little Give and a Little Take".The guys check into a Inn for a brief respite after a particularly annoying hunt and look to each other to wind down a bit.Chapter 1- Worn Out Arrival: The guys arrive at the Inn ready to shower and go to bed, or so Ignis would like to tell them to.Chapter 2- Noctis & Prompto: A shower with open communication is best and does not go unrewarded.





	1. Worn Out Arrival

    By the time they finished the hunt and arrived at the inn, they didn’t even have to worry about any marks showing as they were covered in dirt and desert dust. Gil wasn’t their only reward; so were all the bruises, knicks and scrapes they received from the battle that ended up to be more of an annoying one than a difficult one. Who would’ve though something as cuddly looking as a cactuar would be so problematic? It was well into the evening by the time they collected their reward and arrived at the inn.

     “Ugh, I’m all sticky and gross… Specs, hurry up and pay the good man will ya?” Noctis complained as they walked up to the counter, flapping the collar of his jacket in an attempt to cool off.

    “Whew, I’m beat.” Prompto groaned.

    “Pft. Kids. Thought you two would have more energy, being so young and all.” Gladio prodded in an attempt to hide his own emerging weariness.

    Ignis dug through their wallet to retrieve a few unsullied bills and handed them to the attendant, retrieving two room keys from her. He kept one for himself and Gladio and held out the other one to Prompto.

    “Now, shower off and get to bed at a decent hour. We did not just spend the gil on more comfortable accommodations only to hear from you both in the morning that you stayed up all night playing Kings Knight.” He lectured, in all seriousness, though mostly in concern for other not-as-wholesome activities.

    “Sure, sure, give it here. C’mon Prompto.” Noctis shrugged as he swiped the key from Ignis and turned on his heel toward the hallway.

    “Thanks Ignis, we’ll be sure to take advantage of it.” Prompto smiled innocently. Ignis was about to say something in regards to what Prompto might have meant but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

    “Eh, let ‘em have their fun.” He chuckled as he turned Ignis around to follow them down the hall.

    “Means we get to have some of our own too.” He added in a near growling whisper as he lowered his hand to squeeze Ignis’ ass.

    “S-self-control please!” he stammered out in hushed embarrassment, a hint of a blush lingering on his cheeks as he waived Gladios hand away.

    “’ Night guys…” Noctis yawned as he opened the door to their room. As if nearly telepathic, just as Ignis was about to remind him;

    “I know, I know, shower ‘n bed time. You don’t gotta tell me twice.” He groaned as he tossed them a wave over his shoulder and entered the room.

    “Goodnight.“ Prompto chimed, trailing after him.

    Ignis opened his mouth to speak again but he just let it go with a sigh. Fine, he’ll let his sass slide this time; for once he’s too worn out to lecture him at the moment. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to stave off a throbbing headache. Gladio sensed his exhaustion and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

    “C’mon, a warm shower’ll do you good.” He coaxed as he lead him to the next door over.

    “Yes that sounds like a fine idea. Thank you Gladio.” He sighed, allowing Gladio to lead him inside.

    Once inside, they took off their shoes and put down their stuff on the ground by the door as to minimize the amount of dirt the tracked in, clicking and locking the door behind them. Gladio immediately turned to Ignis and started patiently unbuttoning his dust-covered shirt to prepare him for a shower, only to reveal an undershirt.

    “Astrals, you wear too many layers… how are you not roasting all the time?” he chuckled as he peeled the first button-up shirt layer off.

    “I could ask the exact opposite of you.” Ignis smiled tiredly and peeled off his undershirt.

    “Well, you got me there.” Gladio said as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them over to his rucksack.

    As Ignis removed his trousers, he took notice of his sock-stays.

    “You still wearing those? Even though we’re miles away from the citadel?” Gladio asked quizzically, a little worried actually.

    “Yes, Gladio. I still wear them.” Ignis sighed, a little perturbed at all Gladios questions on his attire.

    “But, we’re in the desert. You’re not expected to be dressed and ready to take meeting minutes for the council or anything. Be comfortable while we fight our asses off ‘yknow?” Gladio coaxed as he bent down to unhook the sock stays for him. Ignis sighed.

    “It’s what is comfortable to me. I don’t go around telling you to cover up in public, do I?”

    “True, but why deny the world this sight?” he smirked jokingly, flexing the bird of prey tattoo on his back.

    “You are just too much sometimes…” Ignis breathed a laugh, only to catch some remaining dust in the air and coughed.

    “Alright alright, show’s over. Shower time!” he declared, draping an arm affectionately over Ignis’ shoulder and leading him into the bathroom.


	2. Part 1-1: Noctis & Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key and never goes unrewarded...

    In the other room however, Noctis and Prompto were already halfway through their showers, with Prompto humming lazily as Noctis washed his hair for him, returning the favor having had Prompto wash his earlier.

    “Alright, you’re done. Ain’t no dust stickin’ in there.” Noctis professed, confident in his scrubbing abilities. Prompto rinsed the suds out of his hair, peeking every so often to see if the water still ran orange with the dust they had collected. Once the water ran clear, he switched out of the water to give Noctis some space, handing him a soapy washcloth as he sat leisurely on the ledge of the tub.

    “If you want, I can get your back for you. You’re mostly clean now anyway. “ Prompto offered.

    “Ah, no… I’m good.” He stammered out. Something Prompto had momentarily forgotten just popped into his head.

    “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it! I forgot you’re not good with people touching you…” Prompto exclaimed, ending his statement on a more solemn note. Noctis sighed at his obviously dejected friend.

    “Well, maybe it will be ok, if it’s you I mean. I just don’t like strangers touching me and you’re obviously no stranger, so knock yourself out I guess…” he said rather hesitantly. It’s not like he wasn’t comfortable with Prompto’s touch (or any of his friends for that matter) but he was never this naked and was feeling  rather vulnerable. Prompto stood up in earnest, the slightest sheen of silvery stretch marks hinting at his waist caught Noctis’ eye.

    “Um, how about you go first?” he added as he took the washcloth from Prompto whose body visibly stiffened at the suggestion.

    “Oh, er, okay….” He stuttered out, wrapping his arms across his chest in an attempt to mask some discomfort, which Noctis picked up on.

    “Um,  if you don’t want to-“

    “Er, it’s fine! I’m just, a little self conscious is all…” Prompto blurted out as he spun around to give Noctis access to his back.

    “But, Prom we’ve seen each other naked dozens of times.” Noctis sighed as he slowly began to scrub Promptos shoulders.

    “Yeah but-“

    “And I’ve told you, they don’t bother me. It shouldn’t bother you either.” Noctis lectured as he took special attention to the freckles splayed across Prompto’s back. Prompto’s fingers rubbed nervously at the stretch marks at his waist.

    “Those too. Honestly, they aren’t that big of a deal as you make them out to be.” He continued as he finished canvassing Prompto’s back with the washcloth. Prompto let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he had been holding in.

    “Thanks man. Just need a little reminder sometimes, y’know?”

    “Hey, I don’t just say stuff, I mean it.” He said softly, giving Prompto a quick tender kiss on the forehead before handing him the washcloth.

    “ I know, I know. But, I guess it’s a little like how you don’t like being touched. It’s just something minor to other people, but a big deal to you.” Prompto added, being extra light and gentle with the washcloth on Nocis’ shoulders.

    “I remember that time you got up from the massage table at Galdin before the guy even put all five fingers down. You just…’noped’ right outta there.”

    “Yep, didn’t like it. I bet you wouldn’t like some strangers greasy fingers pressing on your freckles either too.” Noctis jabbed, a little peeved that Prompto still remembered his 15 seconds of shame at Galdin Quay.

    “Eh, you got a point there. Speaking of which, how you holding up?” Prompto asked as he scrubbed gentle circles on Noctis’ lower back.

    “Not bad actually, you were doing great until you brought that up.” He teased as his anger started to diminish with each relaxing gentle scrub.

    “Aw, sorry, thought enough time had passed that it might be funny to you now.” He chuckled as he pulled him in to a lazy, sudzy half- hug.

    “Don’t think I’ll forgive you so easily. You should try harder to forget you ever saw that. As far as I can recall, it never even happened and you’re just making it up.” He huffed rather jokingly.

    “Ok then, what can I do to make it up to you, your highness?” Prompto asked playfully, continuing the ruse. He reached further down from his embrace to tap his fingers on the prince’s crown jewels; a rather bold move coming from him.

    “Oh, don’t think you can win me over with that. I’m not Gladio.” Noctis scoffed.

    “Pft. What’s that supposed to mean?” Prompto snickered.

    “It means that I don’t think with my dick.” Noctis stated matter-of-factly as he turned around to face Prompto only to see that he was already on his knees, washcloth in hand.

    “Don’t let him hear that if you don’t want to get squashed.” He sighed a laugh as he gently began washing Noctis’ undercarriage, lifting his dick slightly to clean every fold, relishing the feeling of him stiffening up slowly underneath the delicate pressure of his fingers. Noctis held his breath; he wanted more. Once Prompto was confident in his cleaning job, he nuzzled himself into Noctis’ crotch.

    “You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want me to forgive you y’know.” He breathed, trying not to sound as turned on as he was getting.

     “Oh, you mean like this?” he teased as he gently kissed him at the base of his dick, pushing aside the trimmed hair. Noctis stiffened immediately.

    “Or maybe you would prefer I cut to the chase?” he grinned and ran his tongue down Noctis’ length, stopping only to give a kiss to the tip. He cast a quick glance up to make sure Noctis was watching him before slowly taking his entire length in his mouth, enjoying the ragged sigh he dragged out of him.

    “D-damn….” He stammered through ragged breaths. Prompto pulled off only to make a snarky comment.

    “Forgive me yet your highness?” he taunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Looking up, he saw the dazed face of Noctis, complete with blown out pupils and flushed complexion; unusual for him to look so unraveled.

    “Um, earth to Noct?” Prompto inquired worriedly.

    “M-make me cum, then I’ll forgive you.” He stuttered shyly, sounding almost in an attempt to give him an order, trying to hide his face in the one hand he wasn’t using to keep himself steady in the shower. The faux-order went straight through the heavy blush on Prompto’s face a shot right to his dick. Obviously, whatever kind of play this was, he was into it.

    “Er, yes….sir….” he added under his breath, his heart now beating wildly in his chest as he went back to lapping at Noctis’ length and taking him in his mouth again.

    “It’s good…keep it up…” Noctis sighed as he carded a hand through Prompto’s hair, still damp even though he had been out of the water stream for some time now. Prompto picked up the pace a little, bobbing his head rhythmically. Noctis glanced down at him, working earnestly and watched as Prompto’s erection dripping heavily with his movements.

    “Go ahead and touch yourself, slowly…” he added, trying to catch his breath a little. Prompto stopped and languidly started to stroke himself, slowly as ordered but it was still too much for him. He couldn’t help but gasp and moan a little as Noctis watched him from above.

    “Don’t forget about me though…” he said, gently nudging his dick against Prompto’s cheek. Prompto gazed up at him, lost in lust, and took him in his mouth again. Feeling Prompto’s staccato breaths as he sucked him off did things to Noctis as he grew closure to his release with each stutter.

    “Prom…. Close….Can I?” he asked, his almost authoritative voice from earlier now failing him. Prompto nodded yes silently, as if pleading for his own release.

    “Ok, tell me if it’s too much…” he sputtered as he gently tangled his fingers in Prompto’s hair and carefully thrust into him, shallow at first until he was certain Prompto could handle it. Then, a little rougher, just barely reaching the tip to the back of his throat before his orgasm overcame him with a shudder. With a muffled moan and a sigh, he came in spurts down Promptos throat. Prompto helped to hold him in place until he came down from his high, releasing Noctis’ softening member only once he was certain he wouldn’t keel over. Separating with a sigh and a cough, he wordlessly stood up and stuck his head under the water stream, gulping down a mouthful before speaking.

    “Ugh, can never get used to that. Gross…” Prompto groaned, sticking his tongue out as if trying to rinse the taste out. Noctis blushed profusely.

    “Y-you didn’t have to swallow….” He stammered out, trying to hide his embarrassment with his hand.

    “ Well, you like it when I do though, right? That’s more than enough of a reason to go for it when I’m up for it at least. Still not a fan of that taste though, you should ask Iggy for some more fruits in your diet.” Prompto teased.

   “Sh-shaddup!” Noctis exclaimed as he finally shut off the water now that Prompto had thoroughly rinsed out his mouth.

   “Anyways, am I forgiven now?” Prompto laughed as he stepped out of the shower to take a towel for himself and hand the other to Noctis.

   “Um, yeah, almost forgot about that….” He mumbled to himself, surprised that he had forgotten the premise of the spontaneous shower bj.

   “Hm?” Prompto hadn’t quite caught that. Noctis sighed.

   “After reviewing your performance, your transgression has been forgiven.” Noctis mustered up his remaining authoritative attitude to declare as he ruffled Prompto’s hair with his towel.

   “How’sa ‘bout a kiss to seal the deal then, your highness?” Prompto grinned, still a tinge of teasing in his voice.

   “Fine, ‘c mere.” Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes as he pinned Prompto against the slick tiled wall, slotting their lips together gently.

   As Prompto introduced a tongue into the mix, Noctis’ dick twitched slightly in renewed interest despite still being able to taste some of himself. Briefly separating to catch their breath, Noctis place a hand between Prompto’s legs, only to be met with a moan as he brushed against his raging hard on. Noctis’ expression softened.

   “How are you this hard already? We just-“ he breathed tenderly as he gingerly kissed Prompto’s neck.

   “I, er, wasn’t done…” Prompto stuttered, embarrassed by his body’s blatant desire.

   “You should’ve said something…” Noctis sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of Prompto’s face. There was something about the afterglow of a moment between them that made him a bit softer in his actions; Prompto relished these moments.

   “Well, I’m saying something now aren’t I?” he managed to say softly through his teeth as Noctis returned to kissing him deeply.

   “Tell me what you want so I can make you feel good too. This “thing” we have isn’t one sided you know….” Noctis grumbled, taking out his anger in the form of light bite on Prompto’s neck, leaving him gasping and his dick throbbing heavily.

    “M-more… please…” he panted. It looks like Noctis had flipped his switch. He ran his tongue along his freshly made mark. He took notice of Prompto’s shiver; whether it be because of pleasure or a chill, he couldn’t tell.

    “Let’s move to the bed then, ok? We’ll dry off and I’ll take care of you. Sound good?” Noctis coaxed.

    “Mnhm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A possible slightly sub kink for Prompto? I figured it suits his character nicely. :)  
> I'm all for communication in relationships, so I couldn't help but reflect that in this story.  
> And yes, you know Noctis would try out a more "kingly" approach to get what he wants on occasion ;)  
> Prompto's gonna get what he wants next, so look forward to it!


	3. Part 2-2: Noctis & Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets what he wants, if only he could say it...

    Noctis helped them both dry off between chaste kisses, managing to get them both dressed for bed so they wouldn’t be cold and lead Prompto by the hand to the bed. Prompto’s dick was still unwavering in its desire for touch, stiffened even in his boxer briefs. Noctis fondled it gently, kissing him passionately as he pressed Prompto’s back toward the mattress.

    “Ok, so how do you want me to return the favor?” Noctis asked, resting his forehead on Prompto’s between kisses.

    “ M-mouth… Argh, I’m not good at this….” Prompto’s grumbled, trying to hide his face as it  erupted in a plume of red blush, unable to find the words he was willing to say.

    “Ok. Let’s try this. I’ll do something and you tell me if it feels good. If it doesn’t, just say no and I’ll stop. Do you think that’ll work for you?” Noctis asked, trying to ease Prompto’s embarrassment.

    “Um, sure. I can do that.” Prompto said, regaining some of his enthusiasm.

    “Alright. Then, I’ll start… here…” Noctis smiled warmly, pressing a gentle kiss to Prompto’s forehead, causing him to laugh a little bit.

    “Nope, you’re cold.” He joked. Noctis retook his lips in another quick kiss.

    “How about that?” Noctis teased.

    “Eh, warmer but It’s a little over done at this point.” Prompto lectured non-chalantly.

    “Oh, I know what will heat you up.” Noctis said seductively, latching his lips to the spot of skin where Prompto’s neck met his shoulder and sucking tenderly, relishing the moan he got as his reward.

    “Ah, no fair. You already know that’s my weak spot… keep going…” he pouted, his dick insistently throbbing for attention, almost painfully so now that Noctis was targeting his neck.

    “Ok, ok.” Noctis laughed.

    “How about here?” he asked as he lightheartedly ran his tongue over a nipple, feeling Promptos shudder at Noctis’ grip, holding him at both sides of his chest.

     “W-warmer…. More… keep going…” he panted and gasped at the little nips and kisses Noctis left down his stomach as he slowly teased his way down between Prompto’s thighs, settling himself in-between them, propping his waist up slightly with one of the hotel pillows. He blew a warm puff of air onto the inside of his thigh before biting down gently, receiving another moan for his actions. A thick bead of precome dripped down Prompto’s length.

     “H-hot… more…” he stammered out as he sucked in a deep breath.

     “That’s what I like to hear.” Noctis teased, leaving kisses in his wake as he moved closer to  what would be the center of his attention. He paused for a brief moment, taking Prompto’s dick gently in his hand before licking a thick bold stripe from his hole to his tip. Prompto had to quickly cover his mouth to muffle his pleading moans as he came a little from just the one lick alone.

     “Hey, you ok? I didn’t break you did I?” Noctis looked up at him worriedly, slowly pumping Prompto’s dick, bead after bead of precome dribbling out with each motion.

     “S’ good….please don’t stop now….” He begged meekly, tears of pleasure welling up in his eyes.

     “Ok, just tell me when.” Noctis sighed, sticking the tip of is tongue out to lap gently at Prompto’s entrance, wrapping his arms around his thighs to keep him from squirming in place. Slowly, using the precome from his previous efforts as lube, he began a steady stroke on Prompto’s dick as he gingerly teased his tongue past the tight rim.

     “Ah! Close!” Prompto exclaimed as Noctis switched tactics, stopping his kisses to instead gently press a finger past Prompto’s now slightly relaxed ring of muscle, dragging it in and out slowly as he continued pumping languidly. He seemed to have found Promptos prostate as when he touched a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, Prompto came hard with a sound partway between a moan and a sob. Ropes of thick cum coated Noctis’ hand as he slowly dragged his finger out one final time, feeling Prompto shudder at the sudden loss.

     “Hey, you alright? Feel any better now?” he coaxed, trying to bring Prompto back into this realm.

      “I’m dead.” He panted heavily through gulps of air.

      “What?” Noctis chuckled.

      “I’m dead and this must be what heaven is like. I can see stars…”

      “Alright Mr. Dramatic. Be sure to float back to earth while I go wash up. Need anything while I’m up?”

      “Some water please. Thanks, Noct.” Prompto sighed as he mustered up the energy to pull up his boxer briefs. It looks like his release only made it onto Noctis’ hand, although it left it utterly covered. Noctis took some time to thoroughly wash his hands and for once, brush his teeth before returning to Prompto’s side with a glass of water. Prompto took it and graciously gulped it down before grabbing Noctis by the hand and pulling him into bed.

       “Alright! Cuddle time!” he exclaimed playfully, as if he was more refreshed than tired now, the exact opposite of Noctis.

       “Ugh, its hot. Bedtime’s more I like it…” Noctis groaned. He was pretty much spent after all, between hunt and their previous activities his eyelids were growing heavier with each passing second.

       “Ok, ok.” Prompto persuaded with a brief kiss as he tucked both of them under the covers, still giving Noctis some space so he wouldn’t over heat.

       “I wonder what Ignis and Gladio are up to...” He asked aloud with a sigh as he reached out to hold Noctis’ hand. Noctis ran his fingers over Promptos as he turned off the light.

       “If they’re anything like us, I don’t even wanna know…” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio's chapter still needs to be written, I Ill have to come back to this one! Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Reformatting is a pain...
> 
> Anyways, I'm back at it again with the smut! Enjoy!  
> Comments and Concrit are welcome!


End file.
